Hero's Cuties: More Than Friends
by Can't Write 010
Summary: While on the way back to Fix-It Felix Jr. after the arcade had just been saved, Felix asks Calhoun if they are more than just friends leaving an uncomfortable Ralph to leave the two alone in order for her to answer the handyman's question. One-shot


**A nice lil' one shot. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they were off soaring through the thick candy coated air of Sugar Rush, Ralph didn't hesitate to ask the question that's been bugging him for about five minutes. "Hey, Felix? I thought you said that she rebuffed your affections. What happened to that?"<p>

In an instant, Felix's face went from it's peachy color to bright red. He snapped his head back at Ralph and sent him a warning glare. That was until Calhoun raised an eyebrow and adjusted her grip on the handles that steered the ship; smirk growing that much wider. "He told you that I rebuffed his affections? When did he tell you that?" The wrecker noted that her voice sounded a lot lighter than before. He grinned evilly at a cherry red Felix.

"Oh, when he was in the Fungeon. His exact words I believe were, "I met the most _dynamite gal_! She gives me the honeyglows, somethin' _awful_!" He mimicked in a high pitched voice making Calhoun laugh.

Felix huffed and crossed his arms while turning his back towards the two.

Seeing his reaction made Calhoun's laughter subside while a fond smile graced her face. "Well, I think that's pretty sweet of you to say, Fix-It."

Felix's face switched from a red to a pinkish color. He turned to face Calhoun; a small smile starting to form on his face. "Really?" He asked hopefully. Calhoun chuckled and quickly leaned down to kiss his cheek before returning back to her previous position to fly the plane. Ralph fake gagged. "If that's what Vanellope and I'll have to deal with from now on then I think that I'll pass." He said sarcastically.

It was silent once again before Ralph spoke up. "We're friends now, right?" He asked the two. Felix smiled. "Well, I'd hope so. I mean, sure me and Miss Calhoun may be _more_ then friends. But I think that the four of us'll be good friends." He paused to look up at Calhoun cautiously. "We...we _are _more than friends, right?" The cruiser landed just as his question ended and an awkwardly tense silence fell among the three.

Upon noticing this, Ralph shifted a little before climbing out the automatic window. "Well, I-uh-I better be on my way. Come in Felix, let's get goin' before Gene and the others have a heart attack...Felix?"

The repairman sighed and was about to leave before he was yanked into Calhoun's arms. "He'll be there soon, Wreck-It. I'm sure that those Nicelanders won't mind." The wrecker was about to retort but quickly decided against it. He nodded and gave Calhoun a grateful smile. "Thanks for your help, Sarge. It was greatly appreciated." He earned a proud smile from the Sergeant. "Anytime Wreck-It. Just try not to put your game in danger again. We wouldn't want another incident like this to happen, now would we?" She asked teasingly with the raise of an eyebrow.

Ralph laughed and waved before walking into the portal to Fix-It Felix Jr.

Felix felt Calhoun shift a bit so that she was kneeling in front of him in the sort of small, yet a bit spacious, escape pod. She reached for his hands and confused him even more by taking his gloves off along with her own. She then linked their hands together and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you for everything, Felix." Calhoun whispered softly.

Felix inched closer to her until they were literally face to face. He gave her an adorably dreamy smile and gave a fond sigh. "For what ma'am?" He whispered back. Calhoun chuckled. "You did a lot for me the past day. More than you probably know. And...and I just wanted to take this opportunity to say thank you."

"I didn't really do anything, ma'am. All I did was help fight of some Cy-Bugs."

"No." Calhoun said sternly. "You did so much _more _than that, Fix-It. I mean, you were a stubborn one when we had to go to Sugar Rush, but you somehow pulled through at the last minute and...and you were just amazing. And, even after I repeatedly punched you in the face, rejected your advances, and kicked you out of a ship, you _still _stuck right by my side. You're remarkable. More remarkable than anyone that I've ever met, at least. And your determination never falters even when you know something's gonna go wrong. In other words, I guess that all I'm trying to say is...you're amazing."

Felix's cheeks were stained a dark shade of red.

Calhoun giggled, much to Felix's mixture of both joy and surprise, and leaned in a little more so their noses were touching. "And my name isn't 'ma'am'. It's Tamora Jean Calhoun." She added with a smirk.

The look on Felix's face was one of admiration and love. Without any further hesitation, he slowly leaned in to capture Cal-_Tamora's_, lips in a soft kiss. Feeling that the kiss wasn't strong enough, Tamora roughly pushed her lips harder against Felix's making a little sound as she did. "_Tammy_..." Felix said softly when they finally parted from the kiss.

The Sergeant grinned and gave him a final peck on the lips before standing and shoving his hat over his eyes while nudging him out of the escape pod. "I better see your cute little but standing here when the arcade closes, pint size. Because if you're not then I'll drag you out of your game myself."

Felix grinned stupidly and dragged his feet across the floor. "Yes ma'am!" Was his enthusiastic response.

Tamora laughed and winked before sealing the shuttle shut and flying back to her game. Felix watched; highly amused by the fact that one: he now has a girlfriend and two: he knows her full name. And he wouldn't want it any other way...

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo...how'd it go? Good? Bad? Meeeehhhh? Anyway, hope you liked it! Any grammar errors are my fault! Also, check out my new(ish) story This Isn't A Game. It's...it's interesting yet awkward to write...Thank you!<strong>


End file.
